Now Or Never
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: He saw her walking along the sidewalk and suddenly made a snap decision that he needed to follow her...so he did. (Real Names of Wrestlers are used and possibly multiple couples.)
1. Ch 1 Sassy Lassies

**Chapter 1** – Sassy Lassies

Emerald eyes scanned across the club floor. He'd been on his Titan motorcycle; he went from cruising the back roads t0 a few hours later he was in downtown Houston. He had needed to get away from his ranch for a few hours and riding his Titan helped him not only relax, but helped him think more clearly.

The half naked girls hanging in the cages that were dancing and gyrating and were very beautiful, but they were not her. He wasn't accustom to coming to stripper joints but after he'd seen her walking on the sidewalk he couldn't help but let the steel frame of the all black Titan follow her down the street.

As soon as his green eyes watched her walk into the business he looked up and read the sign above the door. 'Sassy Lassies'. He closed his eyes for a split second knowing this definitely wasn't his type of establishment, but he had to find out who she was exactly. Was she a stripper? Bartender? Owners daughter? Owners wife? Janitor?

Yea even he had to chuckle at the janitor thought. There was no way a woman that beautiful was a janitor. It would be even worse if she was the owner's wife, because this 6'10" redneck was about to spoil someone's marriage and evening.

Mark could hear the music before he even walked through the doors. As soon as he went inside he stopped at the bar and grabbed a couple of long neck bottles of beer. He wouldn't be drinking too much; he didn't want to attempt driving his Titan drunk back to the ranch. He walked around a little bit before he finally picked a table and sat down.

His emerald eyes stayed wide open while waiting to see if he could see the girl anywhere. The lights cut out as a spotlight flicked on as a slow guitar vibrated through the speakers.

And there she was…

She walked out from behind the curtain light an angel dressed in blue. She had on a black and royal blue corset that pushed her voluptuous breasts to the top along with matching shorts with black fishnet stockings on and royal blue pep toe heels; the heels looked about 4 to 5 inches tall. Her black waist length hair was full of big curls that framed her face and body. What really got his attention was her big blue eyes. They were ocean blue and sparkled when the spotlight hit them just right.

He watched as she swung her body around the pole in the middle of the stage; even with 4 or 5 inch heels on she had damn good balance. He literally couldn't take his eyes off of the way she moved her body to the music. She placed her back against the pole as she slid down it before pushing back up.

His emerald eyes took in every move she made. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as she was; was in a strip joint. But he had to admit as far as strip joints went this one was cleaner than most. He'd been to a few and usually the girls dancing were addicted to drugs and just standing on the floor made him want a shower, but this one seemed fairly clean. The girls were actually beautiful and didn't have track marks on their arms from shooting up.

Once she finished, he noticed one thing. She never took her clothes off. What kinds of strip joint was this exactly?

He looked around the people that were around once more and saw the gentleman in the 3 piece suit sitting in a booth by himself with a laptop; nursing a drink and smoking a cigar. He pushed himself out of his chair and walked over. "Should I assume you are the owner of this establishment?" His deep southern accent inquired.

The gentleman looked the tall man up and down. Jesus Christ he was a big fucker. "Yes sir you assume correct. Can I help you with something?" He asked in return.

He gripped his belt as he stood straight up. He cocked his head towards the stage area. "The raven haired beauty that was just on the pole; how much for a private dance?"

The owner sucked on the end of his cigar as if he was contemplating price. "100 bucks gets you a lap dance in a booth out here. 300 will get you a private room with restrictions. 500 will get you the room with half the restrictions. 700 will get get her topless. And 1000 will get you whatever you want Mr.,,," Prompting the gentleman for a name.

"Calaway, Mr. Calaway." He reached over and shook the mans outstretched hand.

"Good to meet you Mr. Calaway; Anthony Zeiter owner of the Sassy Lassies establishment." He sucked on his cigar again before blowing smoke out. "So what is it going to be sir?"

Mark pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the owner a wad of cash. "You tell me." Mark demanded.

Anthony counted the money. "Looks like you're an anything goes kind of man. Good choice; on both counts. Kat very rarely disappoints her customers." Anthony picked up the phone mounted on the wall in the booth as he hit a button. "Kat to Mr. Zeiters booth please." Rang out over the intercom in the building.

Emerald eyes watched as the girl in question pushed between the two swinging doors at the back of the room as she walked over to the booth. She smiled softly at both gentleman.

"Yes Mr. Zeiter?" Kat asked softly as her eyes went to the tall man standing next to the booth. He was in black jeans, black boots and a black button up shirt that was clearly made sleeveless on purpose because of how big his arms were. He was covered in tattoos from wrist to shoulder on both arms. He definitely had some serious love for ink. He had a black bandana tied around his head as well holding back his hair, but she couldn't exactly tell how long it was since she'd not seen him from the back.

Anthony stood from the booth as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Kat, Mr. Calaway has requested a private session with you. You be sure to not only mind your manners but show him a very good time."

"Yes sir." Kat held out her hand as the large man took her hand."Come with me Mr. Calaway."

Mark smirked. "Darlin' you don't have to call me Mr. Calaway. Hell in that outfit you can call me whatever you want."

Kat returned his smirk. "Okay, follow me big daddy."

Mark watched as the little bit of a girl proceeded to pull him behind her. Se was damn near a foot short than he was even with those heels on, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her shapely ass as he continued to let her lead him around.

Kat had seen this behemoth walk through the door of Sassy Lassies. Technically she had seen him when she walked out of the book store down the street. They first locked eyes then and she was only too happy to hear his motorcycle rev a couple of times as he followed her; even more excited when she went out to do her dance and could FEEL his eyes devouring her whole.

She had never seen a man quite that large before. Sure there were big guys around like the bouncer Chuck, but no one was as big as this guy. And that deep southern voice of his was enough to melt the clothes off her body.

She walked them between the swinging doors in the back of the room and then down the hallway to a private room as she opened the door and allowed him to walk in first as she made sure the door closed and locked so they were disturbed.

She watched as he stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips as she walked over and stood in front of him. "What would you like first big daddy?" She flashed a smirk and winked up at him. She practically had to crane her neck to look up at him.

Mark was not much for watching strippers. It never really did anything for him. "Well rule number one, keep your clothes on." He watched as her eyes widened a little. "I know it's an odd request, but just having your company is going to officially make my night."

"You do realize you paid a whole lot of money for an anything goes time right?" Kat asked. She wanted to make sure he really understood the anything goes rules, mostly because there were no rules. He could ask for 15 blow jobs and she would give him every single one. Hell as good looking as he was she wouldn't have even charged him, but Anthony sure as hell would.

Mark nodded. "I understand but believe me when I tell you it's not about you sucking my dick or me getting pussy. I can get pussy when I'm on the road for my job. For tonight I want to enjoy your dancing and your company."

Kat stood directly in front of him as her small hands came up and touched his massive chest before running them down to his waist as she slowly guided him back towards the plush red leather bench that lined all the walls in the room; except the wall with the door. "So if I'm not taking my clothes off and it's not about sex, what would you like?"

Mark looked down the length of her body. "Well for starters ditch the heels, they don't look comfortable at all." He watched as she kicked them off behind her and stood in her fishnet stocking feet her face was just about even with his chest now. "Much better." He felt her hands go to his hips as she once more guided him to sit down.

"You might as well be comfortable too." Once he was seated she walked over and opened the cabinet and just put some soft music on before she walked over and stood on the plush red leather footstool there was also a swing hanging from the ceiling above it. Kat backed into the swing as she sat staring at the huge man. "So are you playing 20 questions with me or is this a silent enjoyment?" She asked.

Mark liked her spunk. "20 questions…sure…What's your full name darlin'?"

"Katherine Marie Castle. Should I ask your first name or will big daddy work for the rest of the night?" She asked.

Mark chuckled she did have spunk. "No you can call me Mark if you'd like. Did you always want to be a stripper?"

It was Kat's turn to laugh. "They always ask that." She shook her head. "No I only do this during the summer break and the fall break to help pay bills. September thru May I actually teach kindergarten. With it being fall break I can use the extra cash for Christmas."

"I sure as hell don't remember my kindergarten teacher looking anything like you when I was in school." Mark stated honestly and watched as she laughed again. "It's your turn darlin'." He gently reminded her.

"You said you can get pussy when your on the road for your job, what is it you do exactly? And please don't tell me you're a traveling serial killer." Kat joked.

Mark shook his head. "No darlin' I couldn't harm a hair on anyone's head unless they did something stupid like hurt someone in my family. I'm a professional wrestler. I'm employed with the World Wrestling Federation."

Mark smirked, "How personal can these questioned be?"

Kat sighed heavily. "This is your dime; you can pick how personal the questions get. I will answer anything you ask me truthfully."

"So your breasts…" Mark started.

"What about them?" Kat asked as she looked down at her boobs which were practically synched up to her chin because of the corset she was wearing.

"Are they real or fake?" Mark asked honestly.

Kat couldn't help laughing. "They are real."

Mark's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

She couldn't help laughing once more. "Nope they are very real. I've never had surgery before; unless you count wisdom teeth removal."

Mark looked at her skeptically. "I don't know; those look pretty perky to be real." He stated.

"Would you like to see proof?" Kat asked in a cheeky tone.

"I thought you were just going to keep me company?" Mark asked.

"I would like to make a believer out of you. I don't lie, but if you need proof I can provide it." Kat smirked.

Mark chuckled deeply. "Maybe another time." He took a deep breath and held it to take control over his body. He was 3 seconds from taking her up on her offer to prove her boobs were real; if curiosity killed the cat – he would've been dead already because something inside him kept wondering exactly how she was going to prove her boobs were real.

"It's your turn darlin'." Mark reminded her.

Kat sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes took in his sitting form. "So how tall are you exactly?" She finally asked. Kat watched as Mark took up to his full height. Damn he was sexy as hell. She wondered if he knew that.

"6'10" and 325 pounds of full blooded redneck ma'am." Mark stated before he sat back down. "How tall might you be darlin'?"

"5'9" Kat answered. "I'm taller than most women, but definitely shorter than you." She laughed softly. "How long is your hair?" She questioned.

Mark stood up again as he turned around and picked up his braided hair and waved it. "Not too short too make me look like a pretty boy, but long enough to make me look like a bad ass. It does tend to look longer when it's not braided." Mark turned back around as he pointed to her. "Is all that hair yours or extensions?"

Kat looked down at his black jean covered ass; now that was a swing she would've loved to have in her back yard. When he walked into the club she'd seen the way he sauntered around the club almost as if he owned the joint. Her eyes snapped back up as she smirked. "Oh it's all mine; but what do you know about hair extensions?" She asked curiously.

"A lot of the women wrestlers in the company use hair extensions; either for different hair styles or just to make their hair appear longer than it really is. I don't understand how they think they are fooling everyone. Their hair was shoulder length on Friday and by Monday their hair is down to their asses. Then they have to figure out how to strengthen their neck muscles so they can hold up their new 8 pounds of added hair." Mark chuckled.

Kat couldn't help laughing at Mark's analogy of hair extensions and the female wrestlers; not only was the man hot but he had a sense of humor too? Where had this man been her whole life? Too bad she probably wouldn't see him again after tonight. She was definitely going to just enjoy the night to the fullest for as long as it lasted.

Once Mark had decided his time was over he actually stood and kissed Kat's cheek. "I'll be seeing you around darlin'."

"Anytime big daddy." Kat laughed when Mark turned back and looked at her and chuckled. She watched as he walked out of her life. She could only hope that she did see him again.

Around 3 a.m. Kat finished her shift and changed back into her jeans, red sneakers and a red form fitting t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she slung her back pack over her shoulder and made her way through the club saying her 'good nights' to everyone.

Kat pushed the door open and exited the club and her head snapped up when someone wolf whistled at her. She couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her face. "Are you stalking me, Mr. Calaway?" She asked in a cheeky tone.

Mark was sitting sideways on the seat of his Titan, his long legs were stretched out in front of him with his right boot covered foot kicked over his left. His emerald eyes watched as Kat walked closer to him as he stood up. "Stalking is illegal darlin'. I figured I'd stick around and see if you were hungry; maybe you'd like to get a bite to eat."

"So not only are you smart and sexy but you're also a mind reader. I'm famished." Kat stated honestly. "I could seriously eat a half of a cow."

Mark chuckled as he stood up and got inside of his saddle bags and pulled out a black sweatshirt that he pulled over his head and then pulled out a second one and handed it to her. "Here put this on, the bike tends to pick up a good wind chill factor and I know the perfect place to get a half of a cow cooked just the way you want it." He took her backpack and placed it inside the saddle bag before he slipped onto the large bike and fired it up.

Kat watched as he leaned over each side and put the foot rests down for her and then held out his hand. She slipped the sweatshirt on and was suddenly in heaven with the leather and cologne scent that was coming off of it. She bounced over and took his hand as she stepped on the back of the bike and secured her arms around the monstrous sized man.

This was definitely going to be a nice she would NEVER forget.


	2. Ch 2 The Teacher & The Wrestler

Chapter 2 – The Teacher & The Wrestler

Kat was pleasantly surprised when Mark showed up at the club every morning at 3 a.m. when she was getting off. She'd walk out the front doors to go home and there he was sitting on which ever of his huge Titan or Harley motorcycles he'd decided to ride into town on.

He would always make an offer to take her to dinner or breakfast whichever she preferred and she couldn't help but accept every time. She thoroughly enjoyed their dinners/breakfasts together. Afterwards Mark would take her for rides through the back roads of Houston before he would drop her off at her duplex.

There had been no funny business with Mark; he was always a complete gentleman. He didn't get roaming hands or turn into some righteous dick who thought she owed him something because he dropped a grand to her boss for her private time. Hell, he hadn't even tried to kiss her yet. They just both seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Tonight was nothing different. Kat finished up her night and by 3 a.m. she was done and walking through the club. The bouncer stopped her. "Hey Kat, that big tattooed fella is waiting for you again. He'd not bothering you or anything is he?" Mike asked curiously. He always made sure the girls were safe.

Kat smiled softly at Mike's concern for her safety and well being as she reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "Mark is harmless. He's actually probably one of the nicest guys I've met while working here. I don't really foresee him being a problem buddy."

Mike scowled. "Okay, but if he does then ya know…" Implying he would take care of the issue if it came up.

"You'll be the first to hear it." Kat stated, even though she knew it wouldn't be necessary. She smiled softly. "Have a good night Mike." She gave him a little wave as she walked out and couldn't stop her smile from growing bigger as she saw Mark sitting on an all black Harley with his black hooded sweatshirt on like always. "Good evening Mr. Calaway."

Mark shook his head as he stood up while retrieving the other black hooded sweatshirt that he always provided for Kat. He handed her the sweatshirt from inside his saddle bag. "Good evening Miss. Castle." He watched as she pulled the large sweatshirt over her head and smoothed it down over her jean covered hips. "You ready to go?" He took her purse and placed it in the saddle bag.

"Absolutely."

Kat watched as Mark swung his muscled up leg over the huge motorcycle and fired it up, before he reached down and pushed the foot pedals down for her. She took his hand when he held it out to her as she stepped up and made herself comfortable on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his chest. She felt Mark pat her hands gently as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Big blue eyes looked across the table as she watched Mark sip his black coffee. They had enjoyed breakfast this morning, but she could tell something was on Mark's mind. He looked as if he wanted to talk with her about something. She would just wait for him to say something, but if he didn't speak up by the time he dropped her off at home she would ask him then.

His emerald eyes peered over the lip of his coffee cup as he watched her red lips wrap around the straw sticking out of her diet coke.

They definitely liked the same kinds of breakfast food but when it came to getting their caffeine they had their differences. Mark couldn't see drinking soda at 3 a.m. He would take coffee any time of day.

Kat smirked. "Enjoying your super sludge there?" She asked when she reached over and tipped his coffee cup her way before she wrinkled her nose at it. "How do you drink that stuff black with nothing in it?"

Mark chuckled as he picked up his cup and took again sip. "Easy I tip the cup up and swallow whatever slides into my mouth."

Kat couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. "I mean, I drink coffee too, but straight black? I'd rather take a poke in the eye with a sharp stick then drink black coffee."

Mark couldn't stop the chuckle from the back of his throat at her use of words. "It's not that bad. I'm just trying to figure out how you can drink soda this early in the morning."

"Well I just put the straw between my lips and suck." Kat stated as she winked as she watched Mark swallow hard.

The dirty thoughts just started running rampant through his mind after her last statement. Her little giggle afterwards made his spine tingle. They had been doing this for the last couple of weeks and hadn't ventured past breakfast and a motorcycle ride around Houston before taking her home. He really needed to make the next move.

Kat folded her arms on the table as she leaned over. "So why haven't you been to work. I've spent a few hours with you for the last couple of weeks and I know you travel for work, but you can't be in two places at once; so inquiring minds want to know."

Mark pulled the sleeve of his sweatshirt up on his left side and pointed to a light pink scar that ran along the bottom of the middle of his forearm and across his elbow. "I ripped the muscle off my elbow joint and had to have surgery; so now I'm going through physical therapy. I probably won't head back on the road for at least a couple more months. I have to make sure everything is strong and secure and that I can lift and take my own weight in the ring."

Kat reached over and her fingertip softly touched the pink angry looking scar. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for darlin'?" Mark asked curiously.

"Because it must've hurt an awful lot; it just sucks you had to feel that kind of pain." Kat stated honestly as she continued to touch it softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was actually my own fault. I tried lifting an opponent heavier than me with one arm and it was a bone headed thing to do really. I felt a pop and then a pain zipped from my elbow down my forearm. It hurt like a son of a bitch." Mark explained remembering the pain, which seemed to fade from his brain as Kat was touching the scar so gently. He grabbed her hand with his right hand and was rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

There was something about the way he was touching her hand and rubbing the back of it. She reached over with her opposite hand and pulled the left sleeve of his sweatshirt back down; as her hand slowly slid down the sleeve his left hand grabbed her left hand and both thumbs were rubbing the back of both of her hands. It was a simple touch and it was making her senses go crazy and her body tingle.

Kat smiled softly. "I've only got a week left before it's back to school. Am I still going to be able to see you?" She asked softly.

"If you want to continue to see me - then yes. If no; then I can disappear in a week and all of this can just be a really great three week memory. We really haven't discussed anything past what we are doing right now, but I'm open for the discussion." Mark stated. He really hoped they could have a longer discussion and soon.

* * *

It was nearing 6 a.m. and the ride for the morning was exhilarating. The fresh air always woke up Kat and she would end up staying awake for a couple of hours before she'd go to bed and sleep until she had to get to the club. Kat stood next to the large Harley as Mark was sitting on it. He'd put the kick stand down and was resting on it as they continued to talk back an forth. Kat watched as Mark stood up from the giant machine as he popped open one of the saddle bags and retrieved her purse. She started to pull the sweatshirt off when he held up his hand.

"Keep it on, it's cold this morning, I don't want you to catch pneumonia." He gently pulled on the collar of the sweatshirt. Kat's hands came up and covered his hands as her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth.

"So would you like to come up for a while?" Kat asked softly.

Mark was surprised, this was the first time she invited him into her home. "I don't know darlin'. It's getting kind of late."

Kat stepped up on the curb as she looked back at Mark as he stood there with his hands gripping his belt. "I could put some sludge on for you." She smirked at the coffee reference for him. "Don't be scared big daddy, I don't bite." She teased him.

Mark chuckled remembering the first time she called him big daddy. He leaned over and locked the wheels on the Harley. "Okay beautiful lead the way." Mark watched as Kat held out her hand and watched as Mark took it into his as she gently pulled him behind her across the sidewalk to the set of duplexes near the street. He could honestly watch her jean covered rear-end go anywhere; he could follow it anywhere as well.

Kat pulled her keys out and unlocked the door. She flipped the light on by the front door. "C'mon in, I'll go start some coffee." She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She really could've used some she was chilled from the ride. "You can make yourself comfortable." She pulled the sweatshirt off and laid it across a barstool.

"I was just looking at the pictures in the hallway." Mark stated as he walked into the kitchen. He watched her shiver a little as he stepped forward and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Jesus woman you are freezing put the sweatshirt back on."

"Nah, I'll be fine once I get a little coffee into me. I'm always chilled after one of your rides." Kat admitted. She felt his hands slide up her arms over her shoulder as he cupped her cheeks. She smiled as she touched his warm hands. "Oh my gosh, your hands are so warm."

Emerald eyes watched as her pink tongue came out and wet her red lips. Lips that were lipstick free and full and needed to be kissed, but he would still wait. He refused to scare her or make a move without her permission; she invited him into her home and he would make sure she felt safe while he was there.

The coffee pot made a sputtering noise signaling the coffee was finished and ready for drinking. "Coffee's done." Kat informed him. She felt his thumb rub across her left cheek as she leaned into his touch. His hands were large, warm and soft and she could stand there all night in her kitchen and let him touch her; naked or clothed.

Mark's hands dropped to his sides as he stepped back and nodded his agreement when she asked if he wanted a cup. He watched as she pulled two coffee mugs down and filled them both. She pour Irish cream creamer in her cup before she handed him his mug and took hers. He followed her into the living room as they both sat down on the big black leather couch.

Kat sat on her knees after she kicked her sneakers off. She sipped her hot coffee as she looked at Mark over the edge of the mug. "So you want to tell me what seems to be on your mind tonight."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked as he sipped the hot black liquid before placing the cup on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You had this presence about you all night like you wanted to talk about something but you kept quiet about whatever it was. Are you ready to talk yet?" She asked.

Mark shook his head. How the hell could she possibly know he wanted to speak with her about something? Mark sighed heavily. "This is going to sound incredibly weird, but if I don't ask you. I feel like when I walk out that door later; I won't see you again and I don't want that to happen." He explained. "But at the same time – for you to give me the answer I want you would have to trust me and I don't know if you are there yet."

Mark looked down when he felt her hand slide into his as he was sitting with his hands in his lap. His emerald eyes went to the beauty sitting next to him with the big blue eyes.

"Do you really think I would've invited you into my home if I didn't trust you?" Kat asked blatantly. "These last couple of weeks have been really nice getting to know you. I never talked with much with any man I dated and we aren't even dating yet…at least I don't think so. Hell, I know more about you than I do any guy I dated in the past." She squeezed his hand. "Whatever it is you want to ask just bite the bullet and ask already. You never know the answer might surprise you."

Why did this have to be so difficult? When he was in character as the Undertaker shit wasn't this hard to do with women. When he wasn't in Undertaker mode is was a little rough around the edges but he was quieter and usually kept to himself. When he walked into that strip joint those few weeks ago, following Kat in there was the boldest thing he had done in years. Kat was right he would never know the answer if he didn't really ask.

Mark swallowed hard. "So every year my boss has a New Years Eve party and this year I would really like to take you; now in order for us to do that, you would have to feel safe enough to travel with me to Stamford Connecticut for 2 days, but if you don't feel safe with me then I can understand it. I would like to see you for New Years, but if you don't feel safe traveling with me I'd fully understand."

Kat could tell he was rambling slightly as she moved closer and put her hand over his mouth. "You're built like a damn tank Mark, how could I not feel safe traveling with you?"

Mark smiled softly and was suddenly thinking New Years was shaping up to be an excellent holiday.


	3. Ch 3 The Ranch, The Kiss & The View

**Chapter 3** – The Ranch, The Kiss & The View

Kat couldn't have been more excited. She would be going with Mark to Stamford Connecticut at the end of the week for his bosses New Years Eve party. She had already had her bag packed and had even gone out and bought a new dress and shoes for the occasion. Tonight was like any other night after work; with the exception that instead of Mark taking her to a diner for breakfast he actually took her out to his Ranch in the country.

Kat was holding onto him so tightly as Mark opened the throttle with they hit the country road that led out of Houston. Once they were at cruising speed Mark's hand covered both of hers in the middle of his chest. She watched they pulled up to a black rod iron fence as Mark stopped the bike by a keypad and pressed some buttons and watched as the gate slid open.

Mark steered the giant motorcycle up the driveway and stopped on the slab in front of the garage. He reached behind himself and took Kat's hand like always as she dismounted the bike and waited for him to follow suit. Mark stood as he guided her over to the side door between the garage and the house as he unlocked it and turned the light on inside the door and allowed her to walk in first.

Kat's big blue eyes looked around the door they walked through put them in the kitchen. It was HUGE. She could cook amazing meals there and would enjoy it to the fullest. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with bar stools on two sides of it and the dinning room was in the room across from the kitchen,

"This kitchen is amazing."

Mark watched as her blue eyes sparkled. "I enjoy cooking in it."

Her bottom lip sucked between her teeth as her eyes took in more as they continued walking through the doorway and into the living room. The whole first floor was hardwood, the furniture was black leather and the tables were glass table tops. The entertainment center went from the floor to the ceiling and went all the way to both walls to the right and left.

He guided her down a hallway under the stairs that led to the den/office. It was a little darker with a TV and computer set up; clearly it was where he made all his important decisions for work or life. He led her back out and up the stairs.

"I love this staircase; it's beautiful." Kat's hand slid up the banister as her eyes continued to take in everything around her, pictures and the décor he kept in the house. It was completely Mark; it just fit perfectly. She continued to walk up the stairs as she took in the four spare bedrooms with their own bathrooms attached.

Mark continued to follow Kat as she walked further down the hallway as she stopped in front of a closed door. She looked up at Mark before her eyes wondered over to the closed door. "So is this the den of sin?" She smirked.

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose as laughter rumbled through his chest. "Den of sin?" He questioned with his own smirk.

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "Just asking; inquiring mind wanna know." She watched as Mark reached around her and turned the door knob and pushed the door open before flipping the light on. She stood there for a minute as she took in the scene. His bed was definitely a California King and was draped with black and deep purple. Kat felt Mark's hand in the middle of her back as he inched her forward.

"C'mon in now beautiful. How did you put it the other night?" Mark smirked. "Oh yea, don't be scared, I don't bite." Using her own words against her.

"I'm not scared; it's just been a while since I've been in someone else's bedroom other than mine. You never know what might be waiting to pop out or lurking in the corners." Kat pointed out truthfully.

Mark got closer to her as his mouth was by her ear. "Someone else's bedroom…you mean a man's bedroom?" His low voice inquired. He watched as she nodded. "How long darlin'?" He asked curiously.

"Far longer than I'm willing to admit." She stated as she walked closer to the huge four poster bed and leaned against one of the posters as she looked over at Mark. "It's very beautiful; even though I know I should say manly, but it doesn't work. That word doesn't do your home justice."

"I put some coffee on; it should be ready if you want to head back downstairs to the kitchen." Mark suggested; he could tell she felt slightly uncomfortable in a man's bedroom or maybe she was just uncomfortable in his bedroom. He watched as she nodded. He held out his hand and she took it so he led her back through the house to the kitchen.

Kat watched as Mark walked over and poured to cups of coffee as she hopped up on the counter of the island.

Mark turned and handed her the cup as he walked over to the fridge and pulled the milk out and set it next to Kat. "I don't have any fancy creamer but I have milk." He watched as she smiled while she poured some in her cup and took the spoon he handed her.

"I don't mind, milk works in a pinch when there is no creamer." Kat winked. She stirred her coffee and took a sip of the steaming liquid. "Oh yea, it's perfect." She watched as Mark leaned against the counter across from the island she was sitting on.

Mark normally wouldn't invite anyone into his private life or his home outside of the ring. He was very much a private person when it came to his personal life away from work. He enjoyed the fact that now he had opened up his home to Kat she really did like it. He was never very sure how people would perceive him especially with how dark and mysterious he had been in the ring. The way his character had been a little on the darker side when he was the Lord of Darkness and he was the leader of the Ministry of Darkness, people in general who didn't get that it was a gimmick were generally terrified of him; especially with how big he was physically.

But not Kat; she didn't scare easy and he noticed it was the little things that made her happy. The fact she wasn't scared of him was just something else that made showing his home to her that much easier.

"So did you always want to be a teacher?" Mark asked.

Kat smiled. "Well technically I was supposed to go to college and get my degree in Law, take the bar to be a lawyer. My dad was all fired up and ready to give me a corner office and a giant stick to shove up my butt."

Mark chuckled softly. "How did they take the news that Law School was out and teaching degree was in?" Mark asked curiously.

"I haven't spoken to them since I left for college. They hated my career choice so much that they refused to ever speak to me again. So it was good that I got a scholarship to help pay for college plus a part time job at an animal hospital. So I still got to be around all the animals, but I also got the education and degree I wanted. I majored in Education and minored in English. I'm very proud of my Bachelor's degree in education." Kat stated with a brilliant smile.

Wow her parents were officially assholes; Mark's parents didn't have a shit hemorrhage when he told them he wanted to be a wrestler when he was a few hours away from graduating plus he walked away from a full ride scholarship and a professional basketball career. Yup his parents were angels compared to Kat's.

"I don't think I like your parents very much." Mark admitted verbally.

Kat laughed softly as she jumped down from the island counter and leaned against it. "Yea well they aren't really high on my Christmas card list either so I can totally second the motion on that one." She joked. It still stung to think about living the rest of her life without her parents but it was their choice and theirs alone. Her friends and other family members were still in contact with her and knew better than to mention her parents to her ever.

Mark could see that the subject of her parents bothered her. He put his coffee down as he stepped forward and stood directly in front of her she put her head down as he felt the top of her head lean against his t-shirt cover chest. He leaned his head down and rested his lips against her head before he rubbed her arms up and down. "Katherine, look at me." His deep voice requested.

It was the first time he'd used her full name.

Her head popped up slightly shocked, but her big blue eyes locked with his emerald green as his hands came up and cupped her cheeks. "Don't let anyone make you feel like you should be something else. If you want to teach than be a teacher, if you want to be a chicken farmer then do it; you do whatever makes you happy. In the end you're the one who has to live your life; no one else can do it for you." He really hoped the words helped take the sadness out of her eyes.

Mark finally decided it was time to take the plunge as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His right arm slid down and wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands rest on his chest as he felt her push up on her toes so she could reach him and so he wouldn't have to bend so far to get to her.

Kat's whole body tingled and then starting from her toes all the way up her body a warming sensation was filling her. She sighed against his lips as their tongues touched. She felt like she had waited her whole life for a kiss from this man and now it was finally happening. Jesus this man could kiss.

Kat felt his left hand left her cheek as it slid down the other side of her body pulling her closer yet again. His hands gripped her hips and lifted her to sit on the counter in front of him; as his muscular hips took up the space between her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She could tell he was keeping his hands on her hips or in neutral locations that wouldn't get his face slapped.

Mark slowly brought the kiss to an end before he pulled back and waited for her eyes to open and was really hoping he wasn't over stepping his boundaries. Her big blue eyes blinked open and he watched as her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth again; he was sure she didn't realize it but nibbling on that bottom lip of her was incredibly sexy.

"Wow." Kat whimpered as her hand came up and touched her lips before she reached over and touched his lips. "That was…"

"Gag worthy?" Mark asked with a chuckle as he took her hand that had been touching his lips. "Are you ok?"

"I didn't know."

Mark's brow furrowed. "Didn't know what darlin'?" Mark questioned.

"I didn't know how good it would feel to be kissed like that. I've never been kissed like that before." Kat admitted as she continued to stare up into Mark's emerald eyes.

"So, I didn't over step my boundaries and you didn't mind me kissing you?" Mark inquired.

"I didn't mind at all no," She stated honestly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

"Hell I wouldn't mind if you did it for the rest of my life." Kat admitted softly.

* * *

The flight to Stamford Connecticut was long but it was nice. Mark had bought first class tickets and completely blew off Kat when she said she was going to pay him back. He just wanted her to enjoy the time they had. His boss had a big black Lincoln Navigator pick them up from the airport and take them to the Hilton Hotel.

Mark could tell Kat was not a fan of flying, he held onto her hand the whole way and knew it helped keep her slight flying anxiety at bay. Once they got to the hotel, Mark got out and was pulling his bags out and also grabbed Kat's; when she tried to take her own bag Mark shook his head no at her. "Don't even think about it Darlin'." He warned.

Kat chuckled. "I can get my own bag Mark. My arms and hands aren't broken."

"You try to take that bag again and they might be." Mark teased with a smirk.

"Yes big daddy." Kat teased back and couldn't help laughing as Mark just shook his head while they walked into the hotel.

Once they were checked in and in the elevator on the way up to the room, Mark cleared his throat. "I made sure it's a suite with separate beds. I know we haven't discussed much between us, but I'm hoping either during or after this trip we can define us a little more."

Kat nodded. "Absolutely." She agreed.

"TAKER!"

A voice shouted behind them as they stepped off the elevator and started towards their suite. They stopped as a large bald headed man came walking up with a small raven haired beauty beside him.

Mark smirked as he shook hands with the bald headed guy. "What's up man?"

"Are you back on the road finally?" The bald headed man asked curiously.

"Yea, the storylines have been so boring since you left." The raven haired lady stated.

Mark shook his head negatively. "No, I still have a couple of months of physical therapy." He saw Kat move out of the corner of his eyes and said, "I'm sorry for being rude, Katherine Castle this is Steve Austin and his wife Jordana." He watched as Kat stepped forward and shook hands with both individuals.

Kat smiled softly. "It's nice to meet both of you."

Mark spoke to Steve for a few more minutes before he excused them so they could get settled and let them know they would see them later that night for the party.

Once Mark put his bags down he walked into the living room area of the suite and saw Kat standing by the huge windows looking out at the snow covered city. He walked up behind her as he leaned his head down and rested his lips on the top of her head. "What'ca think?" His deep voice asked.

"I think I love the snow." Kat admitted as she leaned back against Mark's chest.

They both just stood and enjoyed the view and could only hope the rest of the stay was as peaceful as this one moment.


	4. Ch 4 Question Or Request

**Chapter 4 – Question Or Request**

 **Big blue eyes looked in the long mirror behind the bedroom door. She had showered and dressed in the black satin dress that stopped about 2 inches from her knees; the sleeves were short and down around her shoulders. It had beautiful red/pink/white roses strategically placed all around the dress, but not so much that it looked like the dress came from Omar's tent supply. It had a few sheer layers and a few satin layers under it to make it poof out a little. Black 3 inch peep toe heels finished off the outfit.**

 **Her hair was down with tons, her eyes were outlined with a little black eyeliner, some mascara, and a little bit of red gloss on her lips for color. She spritzed some perfume on her neck as she stepped out into the living room of the suite.**

 **The New Year's Eve party was going to be in the hotel itself in one of the party halls on the first floor. No one had seen what it looked like in the room yet; his boss had hired a company to go in and decorate it and another to cater it. She was sure there was much more going on behind the scenes that no one knew about; kind of like one of their TV productions.**

 **She had been over by the big window again looking out at the lit up city and couldn't believe how beautiful it looked at night. She was pulled from her thoughts as the door to Mark's room opened and she could see his reflection in the window. She slowly turned around and was pleasantly surprised by his dress attire. She didn't think it would be too fancy since number one he didn't seem to be into the fancy stuff and number two it was a party; parties were meant to be enjoyed in any clothing that was comfortable.**

 **Mark stood there in his light blue stonewashed jeans and a black short sleeve button down shirt with his black boots. His hair was pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck and of course his signature black bandana around his head. His emerald eyes burned a trail from her feet up her naked legs to the dress and finally landed on her beautiful face. "Wow Darlin'. I told you, you could have dressed casual, but you completely out did yourself."**

 **Kat smiled softly. "You don't look so bad yourself." She walked over and stood in front of him as she ran her hands up the front of his shirt covered chest. "I'm really liking this shirt on you. It's definitely different from the t-shirts and sweatshirts I normally see you in." She felt his hands at her waist.**

 **Mark's emerald eyes were drinking in every inch of her from her big blue eyes that he couldn't seem to get enough of to the way her cute toes peeked out of her heels. "Well at least your heels make you a little taller for me to get to." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly.**

" **Hmmm." Kat hummed against his lips before she reached up and wiped her thumb across his lips. "That shade of lip gloss is going to do nothing for your reputation." She winked.**

 **Mark chuckled as he held out his hand. "You ready to go down?" He smiled when she placed her hand into his as his fingers wrapped around her hand and he led her out of the suite and down to the ground floor to the party room.**

* * *

 **The entire room was full of red, green and silver balloons, table clothes, plated, napkins and other assorted decorations. There was red, green and white light all over the place. The catering that came in did chicken or steaks fresh for everyone with roasted potatoes or a baked potato depending on what people had a taste for. Kat couldn't believe how amazing the party hall looked. It was beautiful and amazing. Whoever had been hired to decorate had made it look absolutely phenomenal.**

 **By the end of the evening Kat had managed to meet almost every single one of Mark's co-workers. Everyone had been extremely nice and inviting; even if she only spoke to them for a few minutes they still managed to make her feel like she was at home almost as if she'd known all of them all her life.**

 **10…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

 **7...**

 **6…**

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1**

" **HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the party hall yelled as loud as they could. Mark found her before the clock stuck mid-night and then once it did he laid a kiss on her lips that could've curled her hair.**

 **Kat could've completely died happy that night. It was the first time in a long time that she'd actually celebrated New Year's Eve with someone she could stand to be around for more than ten minutes. Hell, she could be around Mark for hours on end and never get tired of him. Listening to the deep tenor of his voice when he spoke to her, she could tell he was a well educated man. Even though he hadn't finished college to become a professional wrestler, his education had taken him pretty far in life. She'd also learned that he had a side real estate company on the side for when he was not traveling.**

 **She had been really surprised when he had pulled her out onto the dance floor and actually danced several slow dances with her. He wouldn't touch anything fast which she couldn't blame him; he was too laid back to dance fast.**

* * *

 **Around 2 a.m. Mark found Kat talking with Jordana at a table over a glass of wine, both women looked wiped out. Mark leaned over the back of the chair that Kat was occupying and softly kissed the side of her neck. "Are you ready to head up?" Mark's low voice rumbled against the shell of her ear.**

 **Kat looked up and over her right shoulder as she smiled softly. Her eyes must've been giving away how truly tired she looked. "Only if you're ready." She counter offered, letting him chose if they should retire for the night.**

 **Mark held out his hand and watched as she said her good nights to first Jordana and then to Steve who joined his wife a few minutes later; giving her the same idea that Mark had giving Kat. Mark followed her good nights with his own and looked down when he felt her hand slide into his as he gently pulled her up to her feet and they headed out of the party hall and towards the elevators.**

 **Once they were on the elevators Mark's emerald eyes watched as Kat pulled her heels off her feet as she leaned against his left arm with her heels hanging off her index and middle fingers of her own left hand. Mark wound his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head gently. The elevator dinged on the 5** **th** **floor indicating they had reached their destination. Mark leaned over and scoped Kat up into his arms.**

" **No, Mark don't your arm isn't fully healed yet. I don't want you to have a set back with your injury." Kat protested.**

 **Mark shook his head negatively. "Katherine, you weigh less than the guys I get in the ring with darlin', don't argue just enjoy the ride."**

 **Kat leaned her head against his shoulder as she nodded. "Yes big daddy." Mark's chest rumbled her body as he chuckled. When he stopped in front of the door to their suite, she fished the key card out of Mark's shirt pocket and unlocked the door as he pushed it open with his foot and stepped inside letting the door close behind them, then leaned over and placed her on her feet.**

" **Wanna come in and wind down with some TV?" Mark asked.**

" **Oh absolutely, it's a must, but let me go change out of this dress first though. I'll meet you in there." Kat stated as she turned and flitted towards her suite room. She changed out of her dress and** **pulled on black cotton shorts and a white t-shirt that was hanging off her right shoulder; she made sure to wash the make-up off her face and just left her hair down. She walked across the suite and knocked on Mark's bedroom door.**

" **Come." Came from behind the door.**

 **Kat turned the knob and walked in and stopped in her tracks, Mark had also made himself comfortable in a black sleeveless v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black drawstring pajama bottoms; he was already laying across the king size bed with a gang of pillows behind him.**

 **Mark looked over and saw Kat standing there and he patted the space on the king size bed next to him. His emerald eyes watched as she bounced across the floor before carefully moving across the bed and winding up with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.**

 **Kat couldn't stop the yawn. "What time is our flight later today?" She asked softly as she burrowed into Mark's side further.'**

 **Mark looked down as his arm tightened around her. "The flight leaves at 3, so we will need to get out of here by 1:30 and it should put us back in Houston around 10; if you're up for it we can grab some dinner too or we can go back to my place and I can burn a steak for you." Mark suggested.**

" **Ooo burned steak sounds absolutely appealing; I could make some fancy baked potatoes or roasted potatoes and red peppers." Kat suggested. "Or if you are too tired we can always hit up the diner if it would be easier."**

 **Mark's emerald eyes went down to Kat as she looked up at him and he shook his head negatively. "No, I won't be too tired. I don't get to impress people with my cooking often so I can't pass on this opportunity." His lips brushed against her forehead.**

 **The two of them didn't even make through whatever they were watching on TV because they both fell asleep. Mark woke up around 6 a.m. and pulled the comforter over the both of them. He enjoyed the fact that when he covered her up she turned facing him as she burrowed into his chest. Clearly taking in his warmth, which he would gladly give her all he had to give as he wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep again.**

* * *

 **The flight back to Houston had been long but it still gave Kat and Mark more time to talk amongst them. She could literally listen to him talk 24/7. Once the plane landed, they noticed it was actually closer to 8 p.m. than 10. The flight had felt as though it was going to take forever but it reality the sky's were clear and the weather for a change was nice. The pilot shaved two hours off the original estimated time of arrival.**

 **Mark once again grabbed her bag with his and shook his head when she tried to protest about taking her bag before they walked through the airport and out to the parking garage to his Chevy Silverado. If anyone should've been in a giant pick up truck it was definitely Mark.**

 **Once they got to the ranch Mark went to the fridge and grabbed the steaks he'd put in there the night before they left for Stamford. Mark turned to Kat and jerked his head to the side. "The potatoes are in the bottom drawer of the fridge, you can do whatever you want with them darlin'." He watched as she smiled before she walked over and turned the oven on as he walked out the back door and started the grill. He wanted to make sure it was nice and hot. But he also knew the potatoes would take longer depending on what she was doing with them.**

 **He walked back into the house and watched as she had cubed the potatoes and cut up a couple of red peppers and then made a pocket out of tinfoil. She put some butter, pepper and garlic salt in the pocket with the potatoes and peppers before folding it up to seal it.**

 **Kat walked over and handed the tinfoil pocket to Mark. "Put them on the grill 30 minutes before the steaks and they should be perfect when the steaks are done." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Want a beer?" She asked.**

" **Please." Mark watched as she took a long neck bottle out of the fridge before popping the cap off and handing it to Mark. "There's some Zinfandel wine in the fridge if you're not much of a beer person,"**

" **Thank you." Kat stated as she grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass and took a sip of it. "I never was much of a beer drinker, wine yes, and a little tequila with some salt and lime for shots during my college partying days."**

" **I'll have to remember to get some tequila in the house." Mark smirked.**

" **You do that big daddy." Kat stated as she walked out the back door onto the porch that actually wrapped around the entire circumference of the first floor of the two story ranch home. She could hear Mark's big boot falls on the wood floors in the house as they followed her outside as well. She looked over and watched as Mark parked his glorious jean covered rear in one of the patio chairs next to the grill. "Could the night sky look more beautiful from anywhere else tonight?" Kat asked softly as she continued to stare at the dark sky.**

" **It's not bad, I've seen more beautiful things in my time though." Mark commented.**

 **Kat turned around as she leaned against the porch railing. "Oh yea? Like what?" She asked curiously.**

 **Mark crooked his finger at Kat and watched as she walked closer to him as he took her hand and guided her down to his lap. Mark's index finger ran along her jaw and around her chin as his emerald eyes connected with her big blue eyes. "You - You are more beautiful than anything else I've ever seen in my life. And I have no idea why you like spending so much time with me but I'm going to enjoy this until you eventually come to your senses." Mark stated truthfully.**

 **Kat smiled softly as she cupped his face letting her thumb smooth down his mustache and goatee. "You are the sweetest man I ever met. I've dated, losers, and jackasses and I've dated guys who have been both physically and verbally abused before. But you, you don't play with my mind. Whatever you say to me - you say it to me; while looking in my eyes and not at the floor or at a space on the wall behind me." She sighed softly, "You don't pretend to be something you are not. You are just you and I think that's why I enjoy your company so much. You are the first guy I ever met who I could spend more than an hour talking to. Hell we have talked all night long some nights and I loved every minute of it. I have tonight and tomorrow is Sunday. I go back to teaching on Monday. I know eventually you're going to go back to work as well, but I really don't want anything to change between us Mark."**

" **I couldn't agree more darlin'." Mark concurred wholeheartedly. Mark cupped her face as he brought it down to his as their lips connected.**

 **The way his lips felt against hers; she almost couldn't wait to see what they felt like against other parts of her body. They pulled back and Kat couldn't stop from feeling his lips against her fingertips once more. There was just something about the way he kissed her that made her whole body feel it.**

 **Mark's eyes never left Kat's. "I've only got tonight and tomorrow with you before you go back to work. Stay the night with me tonight."**

 **Stay the night…was it a question or a request though?**


	5. Ch 5 Stay

**Chapter 5** \- Stay

Stay the night with me tonight.

It was a big request from 6 words with a big meaning behind it.

Would they sleep?

Would they talk all night?

Would they…go further than just kissing?

Mark watched as her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth as their eyes stayed connected. He knew she was thinking and contemplating the invitation he had extended to her to stay with him and it was ultimately her decision. Mark patted her hip. "Let me up real fast, I gotta flip them steaks or they really will burn and I don't want them to taste like shit." Mark stated honestly.

Kat stood up as she leaned against the porch railing again and watched Mark as he opened the grill and flipped the steaks. "You can flip the potato pouch too. It won't leak and it won't bother it." She watched as he nodded at what she said before he flipped the foil packet. Kat turned and was looking at the night sky again. It was a little chilly but it was still beautiful outside. She felt Mark walk up behind her as his hand wrapped around her left hip and his right hand set on the porch railing blocking her in. Her hand went over his on her left hip as she leaned back against him.

"There's something so peaceful about sitting out here at night." Kat stated softly as she felt Mark's face in the side of her neck.

"Are you warm enough?" Mark asked as his lips skimmed the flesh of her neck. He felt Kat nod as she pushed back against him once more.

"Even if I wasn't, you'd keep me warm." Kat pointed out.

"Yes ma'am." His deep southern voice agreed, "A couple more minutes and we should be able to eat." He stated as he watched Kat turn around and face him. Her hands were on his chest as she pushed up on her toes and caught his lips. His hands gently lifted her and set her on the porch railing so he could get to her easier. A short but sweet make out session was a nice direction to go before dinner. After a few minutes Mark pulled back bringing the kiss to a slow end; leaving both of them definitely wanting more.

"I'll go get some plates on the table. Want another beer?" Kat asked softly as she attempted to control her breathing. She watched as he nodded and lifted her off the porch railing and placed her on her feet to keep her from jumping down. She walked back into the house as she continued to breathe in and out slowly. No man in the history of her short life had ever affected her the way Mark did.

She didn't have to answer Mark's question of staying the night. She didn't even have to think about it anymore.

She already knew the answer.

* * *

Katherine and Mark sat at the dining room table and enjoyed their meal. Mark had Kat's hand in his as he ate; he only relinquished it when they both needed to cut their steaks. Mark wiped his mouth with a napkin as he sat back in his chair. "Well the potatoes were different, definitely good but different."

Kat couldn't help as she giggled softly while sipping the rest of her wine. "Not the ideal potatoes to eat with steak, but I like to mix things up a bit. A baked potato can only be fixed so many ways and you can only do it so many times before it gets really old; especially if you are a meat and potatoes person. You always need a new way to fix potatoes."

"Well that was definitely new and I'm definitely a meat and potatoes kind of guy. I seriously enjoyed them." Mark stated.

"No you didn't." Kat laughed. "You liked them but with a steak you'd rather have a baked potato."

"No I enjoyed them; honestly." Mark stated seriously.

"You haven't lied to me yet Mark don't start now just to spare my feelings." Kat said pointedly.

"Okay, I concede. They were good, but would've been better with chicken." Mark knew she wasn't stupid by any means; he chuckled. "You're right Katherine; I would never lie to you. I did like them, but baked is definitely more my speed." He admitted. "I better clean up or I won't want to do it and I'll have a mess in the morning that I won't want to clean up then either."

Kat volunteered to help and Mark refused the help since she was his guest. She still helped take everything into the kitchen and watched as he rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. She put the rest of the wine away and the rest of the potatoes and red peppers in a Tupperware bowl and put them in the fridge as well. "Can I borrow your rest room?" Kat asked.

Mark looked back at her and nodded. "Absolutely darlin', there's one upstairs. I'd tell you to use the one downstairs, but I use it when I've been working on my bikes so it's a little grimy and greasy for a girl."

Kat nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Mark watched as she disappeared out of the kitchen and went upstairs. He finished cleaning up as he walked out on the back porch to make sure the fire was out in the grill and the lid was down. He went back into the kitchen and had shut the lights off that were under the cabinets as he turned around his mouth went dry. His emerald eyes slid down to the bare feet and then slid up a pair of tan legs and shapely thighs. His vision was cut off the rest of her body as she stood in his kitchen in a t-shirt and he was pretty sure with as big as it looked on her it was his t-shirt. He never wanted to be a piece of cotton so bad in his entire life.

Kat's big blue eyes sparkled as she stood with one hand on the counter and the other on her hip and a smirk on her face. "Ready for bed." She stated more than asked in a soft tone.

"I didn't ask you to stay the night with me to get anything special from you darlin'." Mark stated honestly. Her hair was down in dark waves and surrounded her body; he couldn't tell if there was anything else on under that t-shirt and at this point he didn't care he was just going to enjoy the view.

"I know and it's not why I'm staying either." Kat smiled as she walked over and stood in front of him. She held her hand out to him like she had so many times before to her it was a sign of trust. If she didn't trust him she wouldn't have allowed him to get as close as she had, they wouldn't have gone to Connecticut for some New Year's Eve party and they damn sure wouldn't have shared a hotel suite. She could tell when he held his hand out it was almost as if he was asking if she did trust him without actually saying the words and her putting her hand in his was all the response he ever needed. Tonight it was her turn to ask for trust. She didn't realize she was holding her breath for a minute until he actually took her small hand in his big one. "Lead the way big daddy." She winked up at him.

Big daddy was definitely going to be a pet name she was going to continue to use on him and she definitely wouldn't be using it on anyone else. Possibly because she'd never met a man quite as large as he was; but it also just fit him for some reason.

Mark couldn't help the smirk when she called him big daddy once again. It was a nick name he was becoming very familiar with when she spoke to him; he had to admit it would sound weird coming from any other female in his life. Mark gently pulled Katherine along behind him and could feel her big blue eyes on his body. Her perfume had infiltrated his entire home. As he was walking down the hallway he could smell it. There was something about a woman who left her scent all over; whether she meant to or not it was sexy as hell.

As they walked into Mark's bedroom and the door closed, Mark turned and faced Kat. "Ya know you actually look better in this t-shirt than I ever did." His emerald orbs locked with her blues. "What now darlin'?" He asked curiosity burning in his mind. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her close.

"I'm glad you approve." Kat smirked. "And now…now a little bit of this." She stated as she pushed up on her toes and their lips connected. As she brought the kiss to a slow end she gripped his hips and steered him back and sat him on the bed as she gently pulled his sweatshirt up and off; tossing it to the floor and his black v-neck t-shirt followed it. Her blue eyes scrapped down his well defined chest and those long tattoo covered arms of his. It would seem skulls and demons were his favorite. She could spend all day getting to know his tattoos.

Mark watched as she stood between his legs, letting her fingertips touch his now bare shoulders. He could feel the chills break out all over his body. It had been a while since he'd been touched by a beautiful woman. He kept his hands on his thighs as he just let her do as she pleased. He was almost scared to touch her, Her fingers slid up and untied the black bandana around his head before she dropped it on the night stand and then reached around behind him and pulled the rubber band from his hair and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. It had been an even LONGER time since a women played with his hair.

And it felt fucking great.

Kat couldn't help it she loved his auburn hair. It was so thick and long. If he was a chic she'd tell him it was beautiful, but didn't want to hurt his manly pride so she kept that thought to herself. "You know you can touch me." Kat pointed out.

Mark's hands started at her knees and slowly slid up her soft thighs. Her skin was smooth and soft to the touch. His hands were wrapped around her thighs; he caressed her thighs before his hands slid up and cupped her panty covered bottom. He could get used to those panties. They weren't normal panties they were boycut short panties; skin tight shorts and sexy as hell.

Kat closed her eyes and fully enjoyed the feeling of Mark's large hands on her body. Her eyes blinked open as she looked down into Mark's insane emerald eyes. She leaned down and caught his lips with hers. She felt his hands slide down to her knees once more as he pulled one knee on either side of his legs, sitting her straddled on his lap.

The kiss came to an end once more, but their hands continued to roam each other's bodies. Kat sucked in a breath when she felt Mark's fingers trace the crotch of her panties. She felt his lips as they started placing kisses along her jaw line and then down her neck. She felt his free arm wrap around her waist as he suddenly lifted her slightly and moved to the side while laying her down next to him. His lips went back up and to her lips again. His hand started at the hem of the t-shirt and started sliding it up.

Mark pulled back enough to pay attention to what he was doing as he gently pulled his t-shirt up and off her body. She wasn't lying when she said her breasts were real; a blind man could've been able to tell they were real. His lips once again kissed down her neck and down her chest to her breast as he took one of her rosy peaks into his mouth feeling it harden to a fine point against his tongue before he kissed across the valley to her other breast and repeating the act. He could feel her fingers buried in his hair as she held him to her chest.

Kat was in total heaven as she felt Mark's hand slide down her stomach and breeched the elastic of her panties. She gasped out loud when she felt his large hand completely cover the most intimate place on her body. His finger pushed its way through her slick folds as he slowly pushed his finger into her tight channel. "Mark…" She whimpered.

"Talk to me darlin'." Mark's deep voice requested. He almost couldn't believe how wet she was. He had NEVER done that to a woman before. He had turned a woman on before but nothing like this. He moved his finger a little more and let his thumb rub the bundle of nerves and listened to her whimpers and mewls. His lips caught hers again as he added a second finger deep in her core.

Kat broke the kiss and threw her head back as she panted before she opened her eyes and looked at Mark, whose dark emerald eyes met hers easily. They just stared at each other as Kat rocked herself against his moving hand and she could feel the fire that had filled her body from the moment she first kissed him settle in her lower abdomen.

"Mark," Kat couldn't help but pant as she closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again.

"C'mon darlin' let go." he demanded more than requested and Kat gave in as the fire consumed her body and she bit back a cry as she pressed her face into Mark's neck. Kat's hips stilled, but Mark's hand did not as her body trembled. Mark's left arm wrapped around her, holding her to him as the trembling eased and his fingers slowly stopped their probing. He slid his hand from her, and her body remained against his. He knew since it had been so long for her it wouldn't take him long to work her body into a frenzy,,,and it didn't,

"Should we keep going darlin'?" Mark inquired softly.

Kat couldn't stop herself from nodding as she had a hold of his muscled bicep. "I need to feel you inside of me." She requested. She'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth when she felt Mark pull her panties from her body as she sat up and helped relieve him of his jeans and no underwear.

Why wasn't she surprised that he went commando?

Mark watched as she backed up into the middle of the bed as he crawled up her body; making himself comfortable between her thighs. His lips caught hers as her hands slid up his body to his biceps before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His hands slid down her body as he caressed her hips and thighs as he felt his erection brush against her apex.

Kat pulled her lips from Mark's as she felt his erection probe her core a couple of times before he slowly slid into her body all the way. "Oh God…" She whimpered.

Mark knew he wasn't a small man by any means so he sat still and allowed her body to get acclimated to him. "God damn darlin' you are tight…" He grunted out, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead while gritting his teeth.

Kat was holding her breath and didn't realize she was until he was all the way in her. She finally started breathing again when he started moving. She tightened her legs around his waist as one hand held onto his bicep and her other hand pushed his long hair out of his face as she brought his lips back to hers. Feeling him doing long hard strokes. Pulling out almost to the point where the head of his cock was out and pushing back in. Just the feeling was taking her breath away. She couldn't help but enjoy the things he was doing to her body. His forehead pressed against hers. "God you have no idea how good you feel inside of me." She admitted.

"God damn so do you." Mark growled, pulling her body up from the bed as her legs remained locked around his waist, holding her up against him. He had to use pure strength and power as his thrusts were slow and methodic. Mark did NOT want to hurt her. He didn't mind the slowness though, it just meant they both got to feel each and every thrust he produced inside her body. His mouth claimed hers briefly and then moved down to her breasts, capturing a nipple in his mouth. All the while his thrusts never stopped, one hand splayed on her back to hold her against him as their breathing turned ragged.

Kat smirked when her back touched the sheets again; she slowly pushed Mark over onto his back as she moved around slightly without completely disconnecting their bodies. She placed her hands on his solid chest as she slowly started to ride him; shaking her head negatively. "You shouldn't do all the work; you need to feel this as well." She could feel the way his hands were gripping her thighs as she leaned her head down and softly kissed around his chest and up his collar bones, across his adam's apple which she softly sucked on – making sure not to leave any marks on him that would be visible. Her hips started to pick up the pace; his hips started coming off the bed and meeting her thrusts as her lips found his again.

"Damn Darlin'." He mumbled against her mouth as their tongues entangled and Mark's hands cupped her face, keeping her this way. This angle allowed him to delve deeper inside of her while she continued riding him. It was an exquisite feeling, one Mark would soon not forget. His fingers burying in her hair; he could feel her walls starting to clamp down around on him. Mark sat up holding her body closer to his if it was possible. "Are you going to cum for me darlin'?" He asked, watching her nod as the sheer ecstasy crossed her face along with his, their foreheads pressing together. Mark slammed her mouth back on his as they began falling over the razor fine edge together, muffling their passion.

She could tell they were both ready to fly over the edge and needed to do so badly. Kat slammed her hips down as hard as she could; giving him exactly what they both craved. "Oh God Mark!" She exclaimed as she felt the waves of ecstasy washing over her as she started to come apart in his arms. He pulled her lips against his hard as they both fell over the cliff together.

Kat couldn't help collapsing on his chest as Mark collapsed back on the bed in a sweaty heap, staring up at the ceiling while caressing the back of Kat's head. She slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes and Mark kissed her, shifting to lay her down beside him. He propped his head on his hand, staring down at her; both of them coming down from their sexual high.

Mark caught his breath, "I never intended for all of this to happen…But I'm really glad you decided to stay darlin'."

Kat smiled softy. "Me to."

Mark pulled her into his arms as they drifted to sleep only hoping for the best for their future…If they had one and all indications were pointing towards one.


End file.
